Preformed passive electrical components may be embedded within an integrated circuit (IC) substrate in order to provide decoupling, RF tuning or voltage regulation. Such components must be electrically connected to conductive traces formed within the substrate.
FIGS. 1A through 1D illustrate a conventional method to embed passive components within an IC substrate. Substrate 100 is shown at FIG. 1 and may comprise an organic substrate having any number of conductive and dielectric layers. Dielectric layer 110 is placed on substrate 100 as shown in FIG. 1B, and passive components 120 are placed into dielectric layer 110 at desired positions as shown in FIG. 1C. When located at the desired positions, passive components 120 are electrically connected to appropriate traces of substrate 100. Dielectric layer 110 is then cured, which causes layer 110 to shrink and components 120 to thereby move away from their desired positions. This movement may disconnect components 120 from appropriate conductive traces of substrate 100.